


Best Friends?

by Daise101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, F/M, Lila salt, OOC Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: (Based off a prompt from miraculous-of-salt)Jessica Teal was on a mission: Rule Collège Françoise Dupont, but it’s proven to be harder than she thought.Some lying Italian chick, named Lila Rossi, had almost every student in her class basically worshiping her. That’s fine. Jessica can take her spot within a matter of days. All she had to do was point out her lies with some evidence, and she’ll be the savior that freed them from a liar.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 303





	Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien will be OOC. For the sake of this he will be a shallow nice guy. Don’t like? Don’t read. When you think of Jess think Heather Chandler with black hair

Jessica Teal was on a mission: Rule Collège Françoise Dupont, but it’s proven to be harder than she thought. 

Some lying Italian chick, named Lila Rossi, had almost every student in her class basically worshiping her. That’s fine. Jessica can take her spot within a matter of  _ days _ . All she had to do was point out her lies with some evidence, and she’ll be the savior that freed them from a liar.

It wasn’t hard for Jess to know she was lying, it was obvious. Her lies were way to broad and anyone with more than two working brain cells could see the holes in her stories. Jagged stone writing a song about you.  _ Really? _ It would look really wrong for a big name like Jagged Stone to write a song about a minor.

Anyway, after Lila’s taken care of, Jessica will go out with Adrien. It won’t be too hard, she has already seen him looking at her. All she has to do is make the right moves and he’ll be hers. She could probably convince her parents to have Gabriel get her and Adrien seen together. It would be good press for Adrien to be seen with a Teal after all.

Currently, Jessica was in the bathroom during lunch. She was retouching her makeup when she heard the door open. Liar Rossi appeared in the bathroom mirror.

“Jessica?” She said, with an innocent voice.

“What.” Jessica responded without looking up from reapplying her lip gloss.

“I just wanted to find you and talk,” Jessica looked at her in the mirror with a quirked brow. “I know how it feels to be the new girl. I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? Prince Ali has always told me how welcoming I am.” She ended with a big smile.

This was going to be way too easy. All she had to do was pretend to be uninterested and pull out her phone, pretend to be scrolling through something, and record the conversation.

The Black haired girl looked at her up and down, arms crossed phone recording, before responding, “cut the crap,” she said suddenly. “I know your lying. I’m not like those idiots.”

“That’s good then.” She smirked. Wow, The young Teal didn’t expect the Italian to give up the act so easily. “Here’s the deal: me and you work together.”

What?

“Why?” It was a genuine question.

“Because you have money and I already have the class eating out of my hand. We could have this school worshipping us together, it won’t be hard.” And she was right. Just in one day, Jessica has seen some big flaws in this school; a teacher with terrible morals, people believing anything from one party, and a principal scared of people with money and power.

“Fine, say we do work together,” she was actually contemplating working with her. “I don’t play the lying game, I’m up front about what I want and how I want it. So how do you plan on dealing with that.”

“That that’s simple,” Rossi sits on the sink countertop. “All we have to say is that your trying to be a better person, and I’m helping you be a better person.” That could actually work.

  
  


“Fine,” Jessica agreed. “I’ll work with you.” She’ll of course keep the recording. This isn’t her first rodeo. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“I get Adrien.”

The liar look shocked. “Why? He’s supposed to be my rise to the top in the real world.”

“Because what your doing is sexual harassment. I may be a bitch, but even I know when to back off.”

“Then how come you ‘get’ him.” She added air quotes.

“Because it’s obvious he’s into me, and also you and I both know I could ruin you if you don’t back off of him.”

“Fine,” she stuck her hand out. “Best friends?”

Jessica returned the hand shake. “Best friends. She said with a fake smile

Lila got down to business immediately “First, we have to take out Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“That’s pointless.” The young Teal expressed.

“How?”

“It’s obvious the class has already dropped her. What we need is a minion.”

“Who’d you have in mind?” It was obvious she was mad her idea was shot down.

“That one with glasses that follows the blonde around. She’s obviously just greedy. All we have to do is buy her friendship.” Jess’ plan was flawless.

“I’m going to like working with you.”

The feeling was mutual.


End file.
